


Watch me while I do it (yeah, yeah, yeah)

by HunnieDae



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Begging, Camboys, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Knotting, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Manhandling, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex Work, Smut, Stranger Sex, Teasing, Voyeurism, camboy au, mentions of omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:20:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26309209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunnieDae/pseuds/HunnieDae
Summary: Omega camboy, Jongdae, has been trying for weeks to get this alpha delivery guy to fuck him spontaneously on camera. Today might just be the day he’s successful.—“God, I’ve wanted to fuck you every time I’ve come in here,” Chanyeol groans, dropping his trousers to the floor. “Is that what you wanted? To be fucked by some stranger, some alpha who’s just trying to do his job?”“Yes!” Jongdae yelps when Chanyeol’s hand spanks over his ass, hard.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 23
Kudos: 270
Collections: Shall we Chen? Fictional Fest First Round





	Watch me while I do it (yeah, yeah, yeah)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> Here’s my self prompt for SWC! Thank you to the mods for being phenomenal!
> 
> This idea gripped my mind and wouldn’t leave so I just _had_ to write it and pop it in here last minute. 
> 
> The title is taken from Hyolyn’s “Say My Name” because when I listened to the song, it made me want to write this even more! 
> 
> Thank you to my other half for being as supportive as ever with this fic! 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> (In some countries, they can deliver parcels inside people’s homes, I *think* Korea is one of these places, but if not, just pretend it is in this world!)

Jongdae’s been doing this for a while now.

He began filming himself a few months ago while he played with himself. The viewership skyrocketed straight away, so many people desperate to see a confident omega fucking themselves. 

But, nothing could compare to how engaged his audience has gotten recently. 

The series of sessions he’s started involves getting a delivery guy to drop off parcels inside his home while Jongdae plays with himself. Basically, he’s waiting to see how long it takes for this delivery guy to come in and just  _ fuck _ him. 

Because, it’s only a matter of time. The delivery guy—Chanyeol, his name tag states—is a drop dead gorgeous alpha and recently, every time he’s walked into Jongdae’s apartment, he’s been hard, aroused pheromones pouring off his body. 

The audience goes wild for it, seeing Jongdae finger himself open, slick dripping everywhere while some stranger walks in and sees him at it. Chanyeol’s face is always covered in desire, he looks like he’s ready to devour the omega in front of him. 

And so, Jongdae’s about to begin. 

“Hi, lovely audience, Chen here,” Jongdae croons, giving bedroom eyes to the camera that’s off to the side of his living room couch. “I’ve got a delivery coming in ten minutes, do we think today is gonna be the day? I swear, I’m so ready for this alpha’s knot.” 

The message box gets inundated with comments screaming that today will be the day. Jongdae agrees, it’s only a matter of time before Chanyeol catches on that Jongdae is wordlessly begging to be fucked. 

“Well, let’s see! Chat soon.” Jongdae winks at the camera, blows his audience a kiss and then discards his laptop off to the side. He rarely interacts with the audience during these scenes, happy to let them just watch. 

He’s naked, chest pressed into the sofa while his ass is pushed high in the air. The front door is right behind him and this is the position Jongdae’s always in when Chanyeol walks in. Usually, Jongdae has two fingers fucking into his hole, all for Chanyeol’s viewing pleasure. What’s better than seeing an omega’s wet hole that’s begging to be fucked?

There’s cameras set all around the room, on a timer to switch viewpoints so the audience gets to see it all. 

By the time he hears the door click open, Jongdae’s moaning like a whore, three fingers stretching his tight little hole out, slick covering his ass and thighs. 

“Fuck— y-your package is here,” Chanyeol’s deep voice reverberates through the room. 

Jongdae can’t help but smirk triumphantly. Jongdae looks over his shoulder, getting a good view of Chanyeol’s gorgeous face. 

“The only package I’m waiting for is in your pants, alpha~” It’s cheesy, Jongdae knows it is, but his viewers will love it and he’s not ashamed to go for the cliche porno lines. He decides not to use Chanyeol’s name, wanting to give him anonymity in this, in case that’s what he wants.

Chanyeol’s mouth drops open, eyes focused on Jongdae’s hole.

“Like what you see?” Jongdae purrs, arousal bubbling in his tummy from talking to Chanyeol for the first time. 

God, Chanyeol is just so fucking  _ cute.  _ His huge eyes are bursting wide open, watching how Jongdae’s fingers are circling his rim. 

The boner in Chanyeol’s trousers is obvious and his pheromones have flooded the room, taking over Jongdae’s senses. But, Chanyeol’s deer-caught-in-headlights look has Jongdae wondering if he’d got Chanyeol wrong, if he isn’t as dominant as his alpha demeanour seems. 

Jongdae fucks his fingers back in, keening as his rim’s stretched out again. The squelch it makes is lewd, has his face blushing because he’s so  _ wet.  _ He just wants Chanyeol to drop his trousers and come over and fuck him into the sofa. 

Whimpering, Jongdae pulls out his fingers, ready to play his next tactic. He reaches his other hand around to his ass, putting his fingers either side of his hole so he can stretch it out. “I can’t  _ reach  _ my sweet spot. Look, my hole’s stretched for you, alpha. Please help me.” 

No one has ever scrambled forward as quickly as Chanyeol does. Clearly, he was just looking for some sort of verbal consent and that has Jongdae brimming with delight. 

“God, I’ve wanted to fuck you every time I’ve come in here,” Chanyeol groans, dropping his trousers to the floor. “Is that what you wanted? To be fucked by some stranger, some alpha who’s just trying to do his job?” 

_ “Yes!”  _ Jongdae yelps when Chanyeol’s hand spanks over his ass, hard. He’s keenly aware that his hole is stretched and empty, he’s desperate for Chanyeol’s cock. It looks massive in the confines of his underwear and Jongdae’s ready for Chanyeol to take up all the space inside him. 

“Aw,” Chanyeol coos, mockingly, “all you had to do was ask. Do you know how many times I’ve rewatched your recordings? Seeing you trying to seduce me is  _ adorable.  _ But now you’ve asked so nicely…”

Jongdae’s heart skips a beat when he realises that Chanyeol  _ knows.  _ That his coyness was just an act. Chanyeol has known he was a camboy all along and has been toying with Jongdae right back. 

The sofa dips when Chanyeol kneels on it behind Jongdae. He feels like he should tell Chanyeol what he wants, but before Jongdae can even muster up any words, Chanyeol’s mouth latches onto Jongdae hole. 

Jongdae’s back arches harshly, but he can’t writhe away, not with how Chanyeol’s long arms have snaked around his thighs, holding Jongdae against his tongue while he licks into Jongdae’s rim. 

Chanyeol’s mouth is hot, talented with the way he’s licking around Jongdae’s rim and then thrusting his tongue in deep, drinking all of Jongdae down. 

It’s thrilling, knowing that hundreds of people are watching this  _ finally  _ happen. After thirsting for Chanyeol for so long, for a  _ stranger _ for so long, that stranger is making Jongdae moan like a slut. 

“You taste so fucking good,” Chanyeol groans, mouthing against Jongdae’s hole. “I’ve wanted to shove my tongue in you for so long—gone home and fucked my Knot-Slot while watching your naughty little ass on my screen. I can’t believe it took you this long to beg for my cock, cutie.” 

Jongdae moans, eyes rolling back and tongue lolling out. It feels so fucking good and he’s pretty sure he could cum like this. 

His body shudders, tensing as he feels himself barrelling embarrassingly fast over the edge. 

Pain jolts up Jongdae’s balls and ricochets through his body. He whines loud and unabashed as the euphoric feeling of his climax withers away pathetically. It takes a moment for him to realise that Chanyeol has wrapped a hand around his balls and tugged on them to stop his orgasm.

“Not yet, cutie,” Chanyeol croons, mouth never leaving Jongdae’s hole, “I’m not going to let you finish that easily.” 

Jongdae can’t believe Chanyeol is so intune with his body. He resorts to begging. “No! Please, please let me cum, I was so close!” 

Chanyeol pulls away, then leans his body over Jongdae’s trapping him in. 

“After teasing me for so long, I’m gonna to get you back,” Chanyeol whispers into Jongdae’s ear. 

A gasp falls from Jongdae’s lips, unable to contain himself when he feels Chanyeol’s hard cock press against his ass. He feels  _ huge.  _ That, paired with Chanyeol’s breath ghosting over Jongdae’s sensitive pheromone gland has him whining, desperate for an alpha’s touch. 

“Please,” Jongdae begs, even though he doesn’t know what he’s begging for now. “Please, alpha—”

Jongdae gets cut off by his own moan. Chanyeol has shoved two fingers into Jongdae’s hole, crooked them downward and found his prostate instantly. Quickly, Chanyeol grips around Jongdae’s neck, pulling him backwards so Jongdae is upright on his knees, back against Chanyeol’s chest. 

Chanyeol growls against Jongdae’s neck, loud and domineering. “You don’t get to make demands here,  _ omega. _ I’m in control.” 

The next moment, Jongdae’s body is freezing up, tense with submission. Chanyeol’s latched his jaw over Jongdae’s shoulder and Jongdae’s inner omega can’t help but submit. 

It’s unbelievable how expertly Chanyeol uses Jongdae’s body, knowing exactly where to crook his finger, when to put more pressure on Jongdae’s prostate or when to tighten his grip around Jongdae’s neck. 

Jongdae is reduced to a wet puddle, melting under Chanyeol’s dominating aura. Chanyeol is probably the hottest, most attentive alpha Jongdae has ever met. 

Like this, Jongdae thinks he could piss himself in submission. Chanyeol’s at his neck, fangs pressing in and threatening to pierce, to claim. With his prostate being milked too, Jongdae’s body is reacting instinctively, pressure building in his bladder, in his cock as he naturally crashes towards the ultimate submission. 

“Aw,” Chanyeol mocks, “your ass is pulsating around my fingers. Are you close, cutie? Feels like you might just piss yourself.” 

Chanyeol must have had a lot of omega lovers, knowing those little tells about Jongdae’s body. 

Jongdae is so close and yet again, Chanyeol tugs the pleasure away, stopping Jongdae from getting his release. Chanyeol takes his fingers out, unlatches from Jongdae’s neck and it’s enough to stop his orgasm, his body swimming with a mix of relief and disappointment from not being claimed. 

God, Jongdae’s viewers will be going crazy for this. But this isn’t how Jongdae expected it to go. 

Slumping forward, Jongdae sobs lightly. He wants to cum so bad, needs to cum  _ so bad.  _ There’s no doubt about it, Jongdae would have squirted all over Chanyeol’s hand if he had carried on even a few more seconds.  _ Fuck! _ Why is Chanyeol so fucking good?! 

Chanyeol spanks Jongdae’s ass again, snickering at him playfully. “If you wanna cum, you’re gonna have to work for it, handsome.” 

That’s how they end up with Chanyeol on his back while Jongdae’s bouncing on his cock, riding him desperately. 

Jongdae’s small, hard cock is bouncing up and down between them. Chanyeol’s hands are in the dips of Jongdae’s hips, making his waist look tinier than ever. 

“You’re so fucking sexy,” Chanyeol growls. “I love how confident you are, so slutty and hot.” 

Placing his feet on the sofa, Chanyeol uses it as leverage to thrust up into Jongdae’s hole, balls slapping up and down and adding to the filthy sounds. 

Chanyeol’s lower half is covered in Jongdae’s slick, everything is so  _ wet _ and Jongdae can’t get over how erotic it is.

“Chan— _ alpha,”  _ Jongdae whimpers, almost giving Chanyeol’s name to the world but catches himself last minute. His voice fucked out and needy, showing how deep into this he really is. It feels insanely good, Chanyeol’s cock is the biggest he’s ever taken. There’s a chance Chanyeol’s cock could make his tummy distend if they were in a different position and the thought of being able to see someone that deep inside of him has Jongdae panting for more. 

The pressure in Jongdae’s dick is only becoming more and more intense with every bounce. Each time Chanyeol nails into Jongdae’s abused prostate, he feels like his cock is going to burst. 

It’s like Chanyeol is trying to imprint himself on Jongdae’s insides with the speed and force he’s fucking up. Jongdae’s rim is stretched impossibly far and knowing that he still needs to take Chanyeol’s knot has him feeling faint with desire. 

Jongdae can’t keep himself up anymore, so he slumps forward, burying his face into Chanyeol’s neck while he whines ‘alpha’ repeatedly. 

He didn’t think it could be possible, but Chanyeol jackrabbits up into him even  _ faster. _

“Please, please let me cum,” Jongdae begs. He could wrap his own hand around his cock but the pressure there is insanely heady and he’s keenly aware that there’s a good chance he could piss himself in front of a  _ stranger.  _ And in front of all of his viewers, of course. 

Chanyeol ducks his head, capturing Jongdae’s lips in a filthy kiss. Their mouths crash together, uncoordinated and hot, tongues fighting for dominance but Chanyeol wins, sticking his tongue deep into Jongdae’s mouth. 

When Chanyeol lets Jongdae pull away to catch his breath, he realises just how close he is to cumming now. And after being edged for so long, he  _ prays _ Chanyeol will let him cum this time. 

“You want my knot?” Chanyeol pants. “Beg.” 

“Please, alpha,” Jongdae slurs out his words, pleading with Chanyeol. “I’ve waited so long, give it to me!”

When Chanyeol finally thrusts up hard enough to push his knot into Jongdae, it has Jongdae squirting instantly, ass pulsating out slick as it milks Chanyeol’s knot. 

The pressure in Jongdae’s cock bursts, but it’s all cum that spurts out between them, obscene amounts that makes it feel like Jongdae really has pissed himself. It lands on Chanyeol’s chin and neck, marking him with cum. 

Chanyeol finally spills load after load into Jongdae’s ass, grinding as much as he can to chase his own pleasure from Jongdae’s tight rim squeezing at his knot. 

Jongdae must pass out, because when he comes around, he hears Chanyeol whisper into his ear—

“It’s a good thing I’m okay with being filmed, cutie. Now that I’ve completed your delivery, why don’t you guest on my channel?” Chanyeol takes a moment to suck a hickey into Jongdae’s neck. “My viewers have been waiting for the slutty twink,I’ve been panting over. It’s been nice to meet you,  _ Chen,  _ I’m Loey.”

“I know,” Jongdae purrs, “why’d you think I wanted your knot so badly?”

**Author's Note:**

> An alternative ending to this was Jongdae’s boyfriend, Baekhyun, showing up and joining in with Chanyeol, instead of being mad hehehe just a little tidbit there for you;D 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
